Recently, there has been put to practical use a method for producing a full-colored image by mixing toners of three colors, i.e. yellow, magenta and cyan, or four colors in which black is added to the above-mentioned three colors with use of the electrophotographic system.
Image receiving sheets used in the electrophotographic system generally have a constitution such that an image receiving layer is formed on a substrate since recording information such as character or image should be surely preserved. This kind of image receiving sheets are used as information transmission means for OHP (overhead projector) useful for example in lecture meetings, schools, enterprises, as well as other meetings and exhibitions.
However, the image receiving sheets used in the conventional electrophotographic systems tend to occur conveyance errors in a printer and cause problems such as paper jamming since an electrophotographic copier or printer has one characteristics of mass imaging function, thus conveyance routes for the image receiving sheets become complex, such as cassettes and manual insertion.
In order to improve the conveyance property of the image receiving sheets, a backing layer with dispersed wax or silicon etc. is provided. However, there are occurred problems therein such that free silicon in the back surface causes setoff on an image receiving layer during storage of the sheet to cause deterioration of an image quality.
In the electrophotographic copier or printer, an oily feeling is obtained on an imaged product due to silicon oil adhered during thermal fixing of toners. Thus touch feeling becomes bad and a good image cannot be maintained unless an intermediate paper being put therebetween. In order to prevent the oily feeling, dispersing of a filler or silica on both front and back surfaces of the image receiving sheet is effective. However, if too much dispersed, there are caused problems such that transparency of the sheet may be lost, that added particles may be peeled off from a binder due to mutual rubbing of the sheets, and that flaws or dirt may be produced on the sheet.
Furthermore, it becomes meaningless unless a relationship between a particle size and a coated amount of the binder in the backing layer is taken into consideration. For example, if the particle size is almost equal to the coated amount (coated thickness), oily feeling cannot be prevented.
Thus, an object of the present invention, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, is to provide an image receiving sheet having a good conveyance property in an electrophotographic copier or printer, having no flaw or dirt and having a superior image quality.